Tundra
by I-brained-my-damage
Summary: Maybe it was her eyes, or maybe the chill that went down my spine. No matter how much she hated me, I had to follow. Perhaps, she wasn't the icy one, well, not on purpose.


Tundra

Chapter One: Tawny-Brown

By: Brittney

Disclaimer: (Yes, I am actually writing one…) I do not own InuYasha, Psychic Academy, or any song quotes I use. I do, however, own the hospital, Metrion, The doctor, Miroku's mom, some of the teachers, some of the students, and Tundra ( her gadgets included.)

I squinted my eyes at the harsh fluorescent lights above. I blinked away the white dots that flashed in my eyes. I sat straight up, taking in the scenery, or lack thereof. I was sitting in a hospital bed. The machines I had been hooked up to were buzzing, electricity running through them. A large wooden door opened as a doctor ran through it.

" Hello, Mr. Shiatsu. Long time, no see."

" What am I doing here? What happened?"

" Hmm. You can't remember? It must be amnesia." He mused to himself, writing something down on the clipboard he had tucked under his arm. " Well, seven years ago, you were in a car accident. You received a concussion and you stayed in a coma. As for your mother, she is still alive, and your brother is quite the famous, young man." He smiled.

" Where are they? Where am I? How old am I? Why have I stayed in a coma for so long?"

The doctor stood there, contemplating the best way to answer the onslaught of questions. " Your mother, perhaps, is probably at work." He glanced at his watch. " Yes, that seems right. You are in one of Tokyo's best hospitals. You are sixteen, today. And there is no reason why you have been comatose for so long, it is just the way they are. Perhaps I should call your mother?"

I nodded, hoping I could remember her, even for a brief moment. Nothing came, just emptiness and the darkness in my mind. I waited in that hospital room for so long, watching television, well glancing at small snippets of commercials and some anime. I wished to read. It felt unlike me, but who's to know.

A woman came in, she was probably in her mid-thirties. She was dressed in a black business suit, the tops of her black shoes covered with he long pant legs. She looked at me with tawny-brown colored eyes, her ebony tresses framing her face and rolling over her shoulders and back. Small tears remained at the corners of her eyes as she walked over to me, wrapping her slender arms wrap around my shoulders. Mom, I thought as a vision flashed through my mind.

_I ran in the apartment, warm liquid, most likely blood, pouring from my knee. She stood there icing a cake. She turned to me smiling. ' I knew you would try.' She picked up a box of band-aids and cleaned my knee. I felt foolish, yet I didn't know why. She helped me to my feet and blew in my ear. ' Be good or I won't blow in the other one, and you'll grow up lopsided.' I nodded eagerly. She leaned down to the other and blew, softly, calming my childish fear. _

The small gush of wind died away, as small sobs filled in the silence. " I was so scared that you might not wake up, it's been so long." She spoke between harsh breaths.

" It's okay, I'm awake now and that's all that matters, right?" She looked up into my eyes, and I wished I knew what she saw. I couldn't help but wonder if I looked her or not. It made my feel unsure about myself, not knowing who I am and all.

" You've grown so much, but you've changed so little. When I looked back and I saw you there, unconscious, I felt angry with myself. I almost lost my baby boy." She wiped the fallen tears from her face and smiled. " Perhaps you would like some clothes?" I looked down at my hospital gown, and nodded. She pulled out a pair of pants and handed them to me. She turned around as I stood up, secretly using the bed for balance and kind of fell into them. They were extremely large.

" I'm sorry." She whispered, " These were your brothers, I guess he is still bigger than you, huh." I nodded. " I hope they let you out soon. I guess you would like to continue to go to school and join your friends?" Her voice was cut off by a doctor coming through the door.

" Hello, I just need a blood sample, and I'll be out of your way in just a sec." He put that phony smile on again as pushed the needle into my arm. It didn't hurt, though it itched for some reason. He gave me a band-aid with some kind of design I held no recollection of.

It seemed like eternity had passed and came back when the doctor stepped through that door. " Mrs. Shiatsu, may I have a word with you outside ?"

She looked at me, her eyes sparkling. She got up and walked out the door. Oh great, I thought. I'm dying, and I can't even remember who I'm gonna miss. Doesn't this just beat all? I was jerked from my thoughts as my mom came back in. She was smiling.

" My little pumpkin and my big, handsome son, heroes. I can't believe it, I'm so proud. Miroku, you have a psychic ability. This will open so many doors for you… I'm so happy." She clapped her hand together in excitement.

" What is a psychic ability?" I questioned.

" Well, a couple years back this man tried to take over the universe, the army and the navy had no control over it. One man, you brother bless his heart, stood up to him and won. He was tested and they found unequivocal psychic forces inside him. I was so happy, you're brother was, no is a hero. And now they've found one in you."

I guess I was kind of mad that she still didn't answer my question , but I got over it. She just looked so happy.

I don't know what made me feel more uncomfortable, walking down a sidewalk wearing a hideous cloak on a street I didn't know. Or, the glances that they were giving me. I sighed, closing my eyes in hope of some silence. When I opened them I saw a baby falling to the ground. Oh god, I thought, I'm not gonna make it. I closed my eyes in anger, and willed myself to run faster. I looked up at the baby, finding a girl nearing the baby. It looked like she was flying. Oh wow, I thought, as she landed near me.

" That was so great, I can't believe you saved him." I praised, " My name is Miroku, what's yours?"

She looked at me, " You're such a jerk. I haven't even said two words and you're already making fun of me." She pushed the baby into my arms and walked off, dropping a small book on the ground. I stared at her back, in confusion.

" Girls are weird creatures." I said, earning a giggle from the baby. I picked up the book and opened it. It turned to be a student book.

Psychic Academy

Name: Sashimi, Masuimi

D.O.B: 1/ 24/ 2210

Aura: Tundra

Rank: Level 4

Weapon: N/A

Wow, She was the real thing.

It's amazing I didn't miss most of today's classes. Miss Kayo was nice but she liked to talk. Returning her baby just sent her over the edge.

" So what is your name?" The teacher asked.

" Shiatsu Miroku."

" No, I mean your aura type. Here since auras are so unique we are called by them, since there are no two auras alike. My name is Chiroro Dapura "

" I don't know it yet, the doctor just said they found one inside me." I doubt I have one, I thought grimly.

" The we'll just call you Miroku then. You know that fox of yours is quite special." She motioned to the fox that had been sitting on my shoulder.

" Oh about that, he kind of just latched himself on there when I walked by the cages."

She smiled, and nodded. " Here is your student book, your schedule. I'm sure one of the students can fill you in. "

" Hello everyone. We have a new student today. His aura type hasn't been found yet, so we'll call him Miroku.

" Yes, Chiroro-sensei." The class answered back. At that moment the stop-making-fun-of-me-girl decided to walk in.

" Hello Tundra, welcome to class. Perhaps you would like to help the new student?"

Tundra shrugged. I looked at her for a second, maybe it was longer, but who's counting. The girl uniform, a purplish-pink color, was pretty much a skirt and a jacket. The shirts were white, long sleeved shirts that hung below the vest-type jacket and stood out in ruffles. The shoes had differed from brown loafers to black tennis shoes. Hers stood out. Her uniform was black and her shoes were knee high, brown leather boots with a slight heel. Some of the straps on her vest, that pretty much accentuated the bust line, were crisscrossed and looked pretty cool. She had black gloves sticking out of her left pocket.

" You are so lucky," the boy said next to me. " I've only seen her talk to two people: Fantôme and my brother, the lucky bastard. Hey, by the way, I'm InuYasha."

" Hey, I'm Miroku. But I guess you heard."

" Yeah I d-"

" Inu-hanyou, disrupting the new student already, are we?" the teacher interrupted.

" No, Chiroro-sensei."

" That's good to hear." A few students chuckled, while the smarter ones "coughed" into their hands. " Perhaps, you would like to do number seven on the board?

" No, thanks, but I think Miko-Higurashi would be more educational." I learned later on that when Chiroro asked if you were pleased to do something it meant: You better do it, or nurse would become the most important word in your vocabulary. She sent all her detention lists to Mr. Goa, the P.E. teacher. Trust me, it wasn't pretty.

She smiled and picked up some chalk and wrote a big 'I' on the board. Then an N…U…H…A. I had never met anyone with a youkai aura, but as I watched him run to the board, I kind of guessed that their speed surpassed humans' and some animals' speeds.

He started writing the problem as she erased the large letters. That was my first best friend. Well, besides the fox on my shoulder.

I should've felt comfortable, finally getting out of that uniform and all, but the one I had just put on wasn't too endearing, seeing as the armor was pretty thick. It consisted of orange shoulder, chest, and leg plates. The fabric that covered the stomach, arms, and most of the fingers was a stretchy red material. The girls' was the same except where the chest plate was fit according to bust size

" Do you know what you want to do?"

" What do you mean? My objective is to get out of this heavy suit." I said, I probably sounded smug though.

" Well, it probably doesn't matter much though. There is basic combat, that's hand to hand. There is weapon combat, you choose your own weapon. And there is aura combat. Some take all three, to train their aura, some take two if their aura does not fit the requirements, and some take one if they are studying under different teachers and want to take another class. I take all three. Aura and basic combat are mandatory, unless you have a teacher separate from the school. Weapon is and option and most kids bring weapons from home to use. Do you know what you want?"

" I guess I'll take the two mandatory ones, and maybe add the third one later." I watched her walk away to another boy standing off to the sides. He had long black hair, that went down to his knees. He had dark brown eyes, he stood about 5'11.

" That's the lucky bastard," a familiar voice reminded.

" Why is he and the other girl the only one she speaks to?"

" Sesshoumaru doesn't speak to humans, and Fantôme speaks French. I've seen her talk to some girls, too, though."

" Hey, new student, get over here." I walked over to him. Mr. Goa, the infamous gym teacher. He was wearing a black, tight t-shirt, gray dress slacks, and black shoes. " Tundra, step out of line, stance number 7-a."

She walked until she was about twenty feet away and crouched low to the ground , her hands resting on the ground behind her. " Hey, I know I have a miko this period… Miko Sunato, bless him." A girl walked up to me. Her long black hair was tied into a ponytail, some tendrils hanging, intermittently floating in the wind currents. She took out a paintbrush and drew something on my forehead and ran back into the ranks.

" Battle, commence. Keep in mind her aura is ice." Tundra jumped backwards, vaulting into the sky with her hands. She was floating in air as she arched her back and put her hands together. A large whirling ball was in between them. She threw it forward at me. I put my arms in front of my face, trying to block. The last thing I saw were her eyes. They purple, yet they were so pale. An icy purple. The impact threw me off the battle field and everyone gathered around as I got to my feet.

" Wow, he is still standing… So strong… Wow," emanated form the crowd. " Look." Someone yelled pointing to the top of the school. " Look it's…its…Mushin, The Destroyer of the Dark Overlord." I looked up to see a man with short black hair in black clothing. He jumped, hi long black jacket rustling behind him.

_'Hey Miroku, eat this frog, I bet it tastes good. Yum yum, ribbit. Hahahaha' _

_'Ew stop, that's not funny, quit it' I watched as the frog fell to the ground and shattered into a million pieces. A looked at a girl standing next to me. Her eyes were shadowed by her bangs. ' That's not nice,' she said firmly._

" Hello baby brother." The class gasped as he pulled me into a big bear hug.

" He is Mushin's brother… baby brother… I knew he was strong… So cool." The crowd murmured.

You know the saying " It can only get better." Well, in this case, It got so much worse. So how's that for the first half of the day.

A/N: So how did you like it so far. This fic is going to be short if I make the chapters longer, which I hope to achieve. Please read and review, it will be much appreciated.

Kagura: You'd think with her planet being so advanced, they would've taught her manners. Well that's the Ice Queen for you. ' The Ice Queen, they call her, the queen of the snowflake. Her heart is frozen for god's good sake. No longer beating, cold as steel. Emotions are one thing she'll never feel. So you better keep away, cause the Ice Queen's wrath is here to st- Oww, that hurt!

Next Chapter: Precious Amber ( The chapters will all be colors.)


End file.
